nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Animals
"Mighty Animals" is an upcoming 44-minute special episode in Season 5 of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. It will be released on DVD before its premiere on Nickelodeon in the United States. The special will be available exclusively at Walmart beginning on May 24, 2019 and the DVD will include a digital copy for VUDU users. Summary In this high-flying heroic mission, Animal Patrol Team are given them powers after a mystery meteor lands in Yardley. When the villains are Rancher and his wife Rileie the Raccoons trying to trap Lucky Tail the blue and white glowing squirrel as she hides the bush. The Raccoon Guards kidnaps other glowing squirrels in the net as the Rancher and Rocker are having a plan to take over the world. The animals must work together and use their new powers. Plot Coming Soon Characters Lollipop Ruffles O'Reilly Sweet Treatie Flipsy Flop Audryck Carlito Kendryck Danjhely Eva Carlie Mcgill Caramel Carla Little Flighter StrawBunny Rancher and Rileie Cleverkeet Sneakers the female Torch Key Raccoon Swifti the Little Ringtail Possum (Sneakers's Best Buddy) Miss Candiecream Bluesy Beaverton Dania Beaverton Bluecorn Lil' Stinky Rattz Princess Razzberries Trailer Narrator: The Meteor is landing on Yardley and the Glowing Squirrels are in the forest. *The scene showing the Meteor landing in Yardley and the glowing squirrels glows in the forest* Narrator: But they Caught by 2 mean Raccoons Rancher and Rileie. Rancher: Where's that one little glowing squirrel. Rileie: Maybe she's hiding the bush. Rancher: Let's get back to the ship. Narrator: When the glowing squirrel was named by Hummy. Hummy JewelFeather: I'm calling you Lucky-Tail. Narrator: Now the Animals are finding the Meteor. Audryck: What is that? Caramel Carla: I wonder what the Meteor is Glowing? *The Meteor explodes as it given the Animal Patrol their new powers* Kendryck: Wow our new powers cool. Sneakers: The Meteor giving the animals some new powers. *Lighting zaps* Audryck: Mighty Animals, Ready for Mighty-Action Lollipop sir. *Showing Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Spin Master Entertainment* StrawBunny: Sneakers your just not a nephew of the raccoons. Sneakers: Of course I'm a nice girl. Even my buddy if she can help. Hummy: You a nice girl that you cannot give up. Little Flighter: Cause your a brave little raccoon. Narrator: Get ready for their Mission. Danjhely: Let's save the Glowing Squirrels. Audryck: And stop the mean raccoons. Lollipop: Mighty Animal Patrol is on a roll. Singing: Whenever, they are needed, when things are looking tough. *The Trailer showing clips on the movie* Audryck: Time to do the Water-Wave. Carlito: Come on Lucky-Tail hop on me. Lucky-Tail: *Hops on Carlito's Back* Carlito: That's my little one. Carlie Mcgill: Ok Carlito now you helping her. Eva: Allright then, Let's go. Sneakers: Ohhh! Singing: No job's too big, No animal's to small Mighty Animals we're on a roll, so here we go Mighty Animals. Narrator: Nickelodeon Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Mighty Animals, A brand new movie. Swifti: *looking for something to eat* Sneakers: Oh Swifti come here little lemur girl. Swifti: *Rushes to her* Sneakers: Great one. Little Flighter: That was cool. Narrator: In Theaters 2019. *End Trailer* Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Spin Master Entertainment Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Movies